Episode. 04: Cyber Dive
Cyber Dive (サイバー・ダイブ, Saibā Daibu) is the fourth episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Synopsis After his perfect record seemingly becomes tarnished by an Alienizer getting away with the princess and the Wellness Stone, Hoji and Ban pursue Rikomoian Kevakia into virtual reality in order to find a way to defeat the virtual criminal. Plot Continuing where the last episode ended, Hoji remains downbeat regarding the failure of his mission to protect Erika from Rikomoian Kevakia, who had gotten away with both her and the Wellness Stone due to his own failure to acknowledge Ban's intuition on the mechanical failure of his detector. However, due to losing Hell Heaven in the previous battle, Kevakia no longer has a means of leaving virtual reality without harm, with the computer holding him and the alien princess still at the bar where they had previously met. To back himself up, the Alienizer sends an order for Batsuroid from the bat-like alien who acknowledges the purchase. Back with SPD, the team investigates Kevakia and discover that due to his virtual existence, he can only exist for a short period in the real world before degrading, forcing him to remain in a computer for 20 hours until it is restored. Realizing the computer is the key, Swan develops a means to go between the physical and virtual worlds. Kruger splits the team up, giving Jasmine the order to find the computer in order to seal off Kevakia, Ban, Umeko and Sen-chan tracking down the computer, and Hoji tracking down the specific virtual location of the Alienizer. But Hoji remains distraught by his mistake and failure, forcing Ban to yell at him for his bad attitude over failure. Using her ESPer abilities, Jasmine tracks down strange signals regarding the location of the computer but the clues turn out to be too cryptic, including a starry sky, a dome and the numbers one and zero. The team figures that the dome and stars refer to a planetarium, but split up to figure out which one it is. The two teams have a hard time figuring out which it is with Ban and Jasmine coming up empty, but Sen-chan, using a peculiar thinking pose where he stands on his head, realizes that a particular structure set at the planetarium he and Umeko went to, made it the one in Jasmine's vision, combined with several "strange figures" arriving there. At the same time, Hoji has problems hacking into finding Kevakia even with encouragement from Swan. While headed to the planetarium to meet with Sen and Umeko, Ban discovers Hoji still having problems and rushes back to DekaBase, leaving Jasmine to meet up with them. As the Dekarangers arrive at the planetarium to confront the Batsuroid and Anaroids sent to get the computer, Ban kicks Hoji and tries to yell at him to get over his mistake and the depression he has. Seeing Hoji as useless, he decides to do the computer search himself even with his terrible abilities with technology. Angry at his move, Hoji punches Ban off the computer, stating that even with his problems, he's better at handling it than DekaRed. Using the motivation, he discovers Kevakia and Erika's digital address just in time for Swan to send him and Ban into the virtual realm to retrieve them. Once in Kevalkia's realm, Ban peeves off the Alienizer long enough to free Erika, but begins to get into a showdown with Hoji over who would defeat him first. The two seem to handle the criminal easily, but Kevakia begins to manipulate reality, first throwing Ban towards the edge of a building, then towards a speeding rail train and a car carrier, but the duo continues to hold them off. However, the action and power used for Swan's transference device overloaded it, forcing the other Dekaranger to fight the Mechahumans to get the computer back as their teammate's only exit. Realizing the device Kevalkia has on his arm was the key to his reality manipulation, Ban and Hoji shoot at it returning them to the room. After being judge guilty by the Highest Court of the Universe, the Alienizer seemingly is destroyed by DekaRed and Blue and the Wellness Stone re-retrieved just in time for their teammates to get the computer and regain them from Kelvakia's collapsing realm. However the Alienizer tries a last-ditch effort to regain his losses by downloading himself into Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 2. But Hoji's motivation allows for the team to slice off it's weaponry with Dekaranger Robo and destroy the mech and fully delete Kelvakia permanently, while making the bat alien angry that another of his "jobs" has been ruined by the Dekaranger. With the case complete, the Dekaranger keep custody of the Wellness Stone, knowing that by holding it Erika and her parents would no longer be in danger. However, Ban and Hoji continue to fight, this time over who was treating who to yakiniku due to whoever destroying the Alienizer being promised to be treated by the other. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Erika: *Toshiro: *Kyoko: Errors * After Ban and Hoji release Erika, they place her safely behind them. Once they transform into DekaRed and DekaBlue, Erika disappears (remembering they, and Kevakia, are in a small room whose only doors are connected to each other). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Opening Clip': Rikomoian Kevakia *'Pre-Credits Scene': Aliens and Alienizers of Earth. *Though spotted on Earth in a prior episode, this is the first to show Abrella actively selling and working with the Alienizers of Earth in the sale of the mecha-humans such as Anaroids and Batsuroids. Digital Releases *DVD Volume 1 of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dekaren.html *The first volume of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 1-16. References See Also Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa